


In Your Debt

by PangolinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Choking, Claiming, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Fist Fights, Kylux - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Mpreg mentioned, Omega Kylo Ren, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Prompt Fill, That's Not How The Force Works, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, not between hux and kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate
Summary: Things work a little different in the Order then they do in the Resistance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a submission to kyluxhardkinks by anonymous: A high ranking officer alpha comes to the finalizer and takes a shining to omega kylo ren and declares he is going to claim him. According to the rules Kylo can’t fight for himself, another alpha has to do it. The only person kylo can ask to fight for him is General Hux. In exchange for his help, kylo promise him any favour in the world, except for Hux’s right to claim Kylo after the fight. However, after seeing how viciously Hux fights, perhaps Kylo will be the one begging Hux to claim him?
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

If Kylo had been asked yesterday if there were anyone as self absorbed and pretentious as General Hux in the Order, he would’ve assuredly said no; but General Rhane was making easy sport of throwing Ren’s previous assessment out an airlock.

Rhane cut an attractive figure, Kylo supposed. The man possessed wide well muscled shoulders, a broad chest which tapered down to a trim waist, and he stood ten centimeters taller than Ren. His hair was cropped short and handsomely flecked with silver which did much to complement his pale blue eyes, but this was where anything pleasant abruptly ended. Rhane was pompous, over-confident, and in love with the sound of his own voice. Currently the newly arrived General had his colleague caught in a monologue about the organization of the fleet, droning on and on about the allocation of resources.

Ren sniffed disdainfully as he sat in utter boredom with nothing but the discomfort of his heightened hormones and the growing chasm between himself and the Force to occupy him. The lapse in his Force sensibility was expected -if irksome- while he endured his heat, but it never failed to raise his temper and increase his emotionally charged behavior. It was this emotional instability, he reasoned, that probably had him fantasizing about upturning the dining table and plunging his lightsaber through Rhane’s blathering face. However, instead of succumbing to his id, Kylo sat as stoically as he could as the two Generals spoke at length, silently contemplating his own thoughts regarding the position of General attracting overly ambitious curs.

It was during a break in the conversation of Star Destroyer compliments and cargo ship routes that the droids bearing their dinners arrived. Each of the chrome-clad droids placed identical offerings before the three men seated at the table, chirping politely before leaving through the same doors they had come from. Kylo had enjoyed remaining faceless to their unwelcome guest, but the emptiness of his stomach demanded tending to; so it was with an air of resignation that he unclasped his helmet and set it aside. The fresh air was welcome. The immediately garnished attention of Rhane was not.

The effect of Kylo’s now free-floating pheromones was immediate on the two men sitting across from him. Hux stiffened uncomfortably as he always did- seeming to chew at the inside of his cheek as he calmed himself- but otherwise retained his composure. The same could not be said of Rhane who’d fallen silent as he scented the air. Ren was now the center of Rhane’s attention, and Kylo looked on dispassionately as he watched the man draw in another deep and unabashed breath. The dilation in the man’s eyes confirmed Kylo’s suspicion that Rhane, just like Hux, was an alpha. Kylo might have declined to meet their guest if he’d known - though he supposed he’d been given the chance, Hux _had_ passed him the visiting General's datafiles this morning- but Kylo had forgone reading them more out of habit than spite, when being handed anything by his co-commander. He regretted it now.

“Delicious,” Rhane said, voice husky and eyes remaining firmly on Kylo, “You failed to mention your co-commander was an omega, Armitage. Were you hoping to keep him to yourself?”

Not even in the deep throws of his heat or at his drunkest did Ren think he’d find Rhane an acceptable lay. No amount of intoxication could fix _that_ sort of personality, and it pleased Kylo in an unexpected way when Hux bristled at the General’s insinuation of untoward behavior between himself and his co-commander. Always the professional, Hux looked as repulsed as Kylo felt, “Certainly not, I don’t condone fraternization aboard my ship.”

 General Rhane huffed with amusement, “You always were a prude… nothing like your father-”

“No,” Hux interjected firmly, grip white knuckled around his silverware, “Fortunately I didn’t inherit my sire’s pitiable compulsion to breed anything with a pulse.”

Kylo might have enjoyed Hux’s spiteful retort had it not been a double edged sword. Certainly, he wasn’t a small, soft, and beautiful omega... but he didn’t think himself ugly. The way Hux so quickly disregarded the mere idea of sex with the knight, as though it were unpalatable wounded Ren’s pride and he scowled at his co-commander. It wasn’t as though Hux had much room to talk, he wasn’t the ideal picture of an alpha any more than Kylo was an omega. “Don’t fret Hux, his insensitivity came through nicely.” Kylo retorted cooly.

Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo and set his jaw but said nothing.

Rhane chuckled at the exchange and looked at Kylo with a hunger that Ren didn’t appreciate. Normally, Kylo would have dissuaded his attention by manipulating the Force, but that luxury was out of his grasp at this time. “You’re eyes will pop from your skull if you keep gawking, General.” Kylo informed the leering Rhane as he casually picked up his own silverware and violently speared a steamed vegetable.

 “You’re funny too,” Rhane hummed appreciatively, leaning forward to better look at Ren, “Tell me Lord Ren, how do you stand to be around _this”_ indicating the much annoyed Hux, _“_ all cycle? The nature of your designation combined with Armitage’s callousness must drive you to tears.” 

“General Hux is dedicated to his work,” Kylo deadpanned, moving on to sample a bit of the nicely seared protein, “I have no need to concern myself over his _callousness._ We’re colleagues, not mates...   I’m no simpering subservient omega. You’d do well to remember that.” 

“Indeed?” Rhane lifted a challenging brow, “Perhaps you simply haven’t met an alpha worthy of your subservience,” he suggested.

Kylo allowed, “Even if I did meet such a creature, I would not lower myself to allow their influence to interfere with my orders from Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“Gorgeous, funny, _loyal_ ,” Rhane mused, not put off at all by Kylo’s barbed tone, “and still unclaimed. I wonder what Armitage has found wanting in you?” Rhane turned his attention back to Hux, a cruel grin firmly in place, “Perhaps he’s too much omega for you to handle?”

“Enough,” Hux spat, his eye twitching as it did so often when Hux felt particularly murderous, “Lord Ren is my co-commander, not my whore.”

This made General Rhane laugh, “Pup, I’d wager you’ve tried to claim him, but couldn’t hold him down to take your knot.”

 That comment was so repulsive and absurd that Ren couldn't bare Rhane's company any further, manners and proper conduct be damned. He stood and shoved his helmet back in place before looking down at Rhane, “You presume I’d permit either of you to try,” and with that he left the table, dinner hardly touched and General Rhane’s eyes hungrily enjoying the view of his retreating ass.

 

~

 

Ren’s body ached and wanted and the only way to drown the consuming need was to physically exert himself to the point of collapse. Exercise was the only outlet for his frustration.

If Kylo ran himself ragged he could at least manage to sleep at night instead of spending the evening whimpering while masturbating to no release. The strenuous exercise Kylo employed to distract from his heat was usually an uncomfortable experience; but it was now nearly unbearable as General Rhane had taken to watching him sweat it out over the circut machine in the officer’s gym. Rhane kept just enough distance as to not provoke a deserving angry outburst, but near enough to bask in the scent of Ren’s heat while Kylo studiously ignored the alpha and his reeking _possessive_ scent. 

Ren’s heat continued and intensified throughout the week and the visiting alpha was never tracking too far behind as Ren made his way through his command shifts and training and meals. Rhane’s cloying alpha scent clung to Ren’s clothes at the end of each cycle, robbing Kylo of solitude even within the confines of his own quarters. The overstimulation to his olfactory system and the incessant unwanted attention put Kylo on edge. He lashed out more frequently at the crew and maimed several consoles while funneling his rage away from an important asset in the Supreme Leader’s game. Snoke would be much displeased if he had to replace a General in his army, due only to Kylo’s inability to rebuff the alpha’s attention, and would likewise see it as weakness if Ren asked for the General to be removed from the Finalizer. Ren held his tongue, gritted his teeth, and tried to the best of his ability to avoid Rhane.

The evening of Rhane’s second to last night aboard the Finalizer found Ren -at the cusp of his most fertile day in his cycle- and the visiting General alone in the officer’s gym. Instead of remaining aloof, as had become his custom, Rhane sauntered toward Kylo as the omega exerted himself over the circut machine. The General stood at an arm’s length for several long moments, admiring the view, before clearing his throat and speaking.

“By now, I'm sure you realize my interest in you has been-” 

 “Appalling?” Kylo supplied, not deigning to look at the alpha.

“Hmn,” the sound landed just _this_ side of insulted, making Kylo’s lip twitch up in amusement, “That mouth of yours will get you in trouble, Ren,” Rhane continued, ”I’ve been judging if you would make me a suitable mate… and I’ve decided to _honor_ you with my claim.” 

Kylo’s pace faltered and the machine compensated allowing Kylo to catch his balance before his palm came heavily down on the kill switch, “Like kriff you’ll _claim_ me!” Ren managed to spit, reaching habitually for the Force around himself but finding nothing with which he could crush the alpha’s windpipe. The void around him had his palm twitching to punch the satisfied expression from Rhane’s face. It was only the thought of Snoke's certain disappointment and accompanying punishment that stayed Ren's hand. 

“You’ll find I’m well within my rights to do so,” Rhane said while not looking the least bit afraid. 

“I’m a weapon, Rhane. I won’t bend to your will and become something so unremarkable as your personal broodmare.”

“You will accept my claim graciously, you insolent whelp,” Rhane growled, a ring of _command_  in his words.

Bristling at the _control_ lacing the alpha’s voice, Kylo willed away his instinct to show his belly and stood as tall as he could, “I won’t. The Supreme Leader-”

“The Supreme Leader approves a claiming,” Rhane bit out, crowding Ren up against the circuit, his pheromones reeking of lust and power, “I've had an audience with him. We talked at length about your instability your uncontrollable rages, your indiscriminate destruction of First Order property. In his wisdom, Supreme Leader Snoke has concluded that your lack of discipline and refinement stems from your body’s need to fulfill its _biological_ purpose… only after your biology has been sated can you move forward in your training.”

 “What makes you think I would bare my neck to you,” Kylo forced himself to say through clenched teeth, “That I’d _present_ myself to _you_?!”

“Because your Supreme Leader commands it of you, and I know your loyalty to him is absolute. As to why _me_... I’m the only suitable alpha within forty parsecs, so the pleasure of tempering you has been handed to me.”

 “I won’t have it,” Ren stated, anger mounting, “I will shatter you into a thousand pieces if you lay so much as a finger on me.”

At the threat, Rhane drew closer, scenting the air with a harsh intake of breath, “You won’t be breaking _me_ omega, I’ll be breaking you. It can be done gently or by force, but it will be done.”

Kylo growled deep in his chest, refusing to give ground as his mind raced to find the options left open to him, “I challenge your claim.”

“You have a _champion_ to challenge my claim?” Rhane corrected.

“I need no champion, I’ll fight you myself,” Ren hissed, stepping down from the circuit trainer and leveling Rhane with a fierce glare.

Rhane clicked his tongue and sighed, shaking his head, “You’re not among your Resistance scum anymore Ren. We do things traditionally in the Order. Unless you find yourself an alpha to challenge my claim with a claim of their own you’ll be in my quarters like the good bitch you were meant to be to accept my claim and my knot. When you’re heavy with my pups, you’ll come around to seeing things my way, you'll thank me.”  
  
Ren huffed, “The hubris required to think that your seed would take root is laughable.”

Rhane reached out and stroked Kylo’s sweat dampened hair away from his neck, fingers trailing over the delicate unpunctured scent gland that resided there, “We’ll see who’s laughing tomorrow evening.”

Kylo snarled, slapped away Rhane’s wandering hand and shoved his way past the alpha. Kylo knew who he needed to find, and didn’t falter from his path to locate the only man on the ship who might be able to help him. Though, the question of whether he _would_ help remained to be seen.  


~

  
Under normal circumstances, Kylo would have overrode the locking mechanism and let himself in... but since Hux had expressed ire and forbade any future occurrence -barring emergencies- Kylo held back. Hux wouldn’t consider Kylo’s plight an emergency... so in the interest of beginning what would already be an awkward request on friendlier terms, Kylo pressed his still ungloved hand to the security pad to the right of Hux’s door. It bleeped acknowledgment and Kylo heard the muted call tone ring out in the room beyond. 

Hux’s disembodied voice, clearly not having expected company, answered over the com, “Yes?”

“General Hux-” Kylo began, struggling to find words that would ingratiate himself to Hux without singeing his tongue, “I _request a word.”_

The line remained open, but Hux was quiet, as though he were weighing the situation, finally, “To what end, Lord Ren?”

Kylo checked himself from exploding into a panicked rage, and took a steadying breath, “This request is of a personal nature and not to be discussed in the corridor.”

“Are you inebriated?” Hux mused, sounding moderately amused.

“No.” Kylo bit the inside of his lip to keep from screaming.

“With this call being of a _personal nature_ I’m sure the matter can wait until morning-” 

“It can’t.” Kylo choked out, he didn't have time or patience for Hux's games, “Hux. Please?” Kylo despised the wail in his voice, how it trembled feebly and marked him as an omega. Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he’d sunk so low as to employ that beseeching tone, but it was met with results.

“Very well,” Hux sighed, sounding very put out.

With that, the magnetic locks disengaged and the door slid open to accept Kylo. The knight stepped through into the lounge, door gliding quietly shut on his heels, to be immediately cocooned in Hux’s scent and find his co-commander seated on his ice blue couch, draped in a black silk robe, with a tumbler of neat whisky in one hand and a datapad in the other. Hux’s body was relaxed and he looked up at his company with a bemused expression.

“Sit,” Hux suggested, gesturing to the simple grey chair set across from him.

Kylo did, finding relief in the direction and collapsing in on himself, shoulders hunched and looking every inch an omega. It was disgraceful.

When Kylo failed to initiate conversation, Hux set his datapad down on the adjacent cushion and took a small draw of whisky before speaking, “You _do_ know what this looks like? I can smell your desperation from here.”

“I didn’t come here to beg you to fuck my heat away, if that’s what you mean.”

Hux’s eyebrows quirked and he waved his drink in a way that said, ‘Well, what could you possibly want then?!’ and he waited for Kylo to speak his mind, the questioning look transforming rapidly to irritation.

“It’s Rhane,” Kylo said.

Hux set his tumbler down and looked to be bracing himself, “Ren, _please_ , tell me you haven’t killed him,” he spoke through his teeth. 

"If I had, things would be simpler,” Kylo answered, not meeting Hux’s bright eyes.

“If he isn't dead, what about him?” Hux inquired, sounding both relieved and more irritated than before.

“He’s laid a claim on me,” Kylo explained, bile rising.

Hux sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off the certain impending headache and picked up his whisky again. Hux took a deep draw before leaning back, “My condolences, but why are you coming to me with this?”

“I don’t want him, I _won’t_ have him,” Kylo growled.

“You don’t have a choice. Without a-” Hux faltered, realization dawning on him, “ah,” he said, taking a hard look at Kylo who shrank before him, “I see. You wish for _me_ to champion you.”

Even without the Force, Kylo knew Hux had rebuffed him but was trying to think of the gentlest way of declining.

Spurred into action to stall the damning words from tumbling from Hux's mouth Kylo spoke, “Hux,” Ren sank from his chair to his knees and crawled to Hux’s feet, keeping his head bowed as he continued, “Hux, I would do anything for you, _allow_ anything from you short of a claim of your own,” Kylo continued, looking up at Hux with beseeching brown eyes, “I’m meant for greater things than breeding- can you imagine that? _Me_ ? Filled with pups? _Rearing_ pups?!” The idea was ludicrous, certainly Hux saw that.

Hux’s gaze drifted briefly from Ren’s face to look over the flat plane of his abdomen and his cheeks caught a faint tint of pink, before coming back to meet Ren’s eyes, “I can’t decide if I’m aroused or disgusted by this supplicant display, Ren,” Hux said finally, leaning forward to loom over Kylo. Ren whimpered uncharacteristically at the look in Hux’s eyes that clearly betrayed the alpha _had_ in fact imagined Kylo’s belly rounded by life, was likely imagining it at this moment, “Have you considered that the Supreme Leader has seen a more suitable service for you within the Order?”

Ren couldn’t hide his hurt, and he was sure Hux could smell it on him, “I thought you, of all people, would understand,” Kylo breathed, his hope cracking and falling around him.

Hux clucked his tongue at that, “You realize you’re requesting I put myself in mortal peril on your behalf. Rhane is twice my size, and Leader Snoke would surely have me publicly executed for meddling with his plans for you.”

“Danger has never made you falter before.”

“No, but I see no gain for myself in this bargain,” Hux said.

“I’d do _anything_ for you Hux, I’ll be in your debt. You may ask anything of me but to stake the claim that would be yours by right.”

“Ren-”

“- Hux, please, if you champion me, I will recommend your project. I’ll convince the Supreme Leader that your Starkiller is worth the resources. I’ll advocate for your promotion… anything, _please_. My talents would be wasted.”

This proclamation gave Hux pause, Kylo knew it was his one and only bargaining chip. His only hope.

“Mmm,” Hux swirled the remaining whiskey in his glass and Kylo could practically see the cogs turning, “and what happens when Leader Snoke demands a claim be made, Kylo?”  
  
Kylo’s heart fluttered, Hux never addressed him by his first name, the intimacy was wholly unexpected. Ren diverted his eyes, thinking over the fair question. The idea of allowing Hux to influence his decisions through a bond was uncomfortable but the image or Rhane swam back to his mind and Ren’s stomach churned,  “I would sooner bare my neck to you, than for Rhane. And, if I must be bred-” Kylo stiffened at the repulsive thought, “I’d rather have you.”

Hux relaxed against the couch and closed his eyes, thinking, “If you agree to champion my Starkiller Project and to be claimed by me _only_ if the need arises, and in time, suggest my promotion to Grand Marshal we’ll have a bargain, Lord Ren.”

Kylo could hardly contain his relief, he bowed low over Hux’s bare feet and placed a singular, reverent kiss over his pale flesh, “Thank you, Hux.”

“That’s quite enough of that,” Hux said, pulling his foot back, “We have tactics to discuss, there isn’t time for your grovelling.”

 

~

  


There was a horrible moment in which Kylo thought their late night scheming had been a desperate dream and Hux would remain quiet and allow Rhane to lead him away unchallenged; but Kylo had  _never_ felt so relieved as he did when Hux primly straightened his uniform collar and stood to place himself between Rhane and the door.

“Don’t be a fool boy,” Rhane growled, his grip tightening over Kylo’s shoulder.

Straightening his jacket calmly Hux replied, “I would attempt first to dissuade you from making a horrible mistake, Rhane. Lord Ren is clearly repulsed at the notion of your claim. What makes you confident you won’t be awoken tonight by a dagger sliding between your ribs?”

Rhane took a moment to look down at Ren, who looked back with the silent promise to do the alpha one better and gore him with his lightsaber... punishments be damned.

Rhane returned his attention to Hux, “I’m sure Ren will be feeling differently about me this evening, bonds have a way of endearing omegas to their alphas.”

“Again, your confidence that Ren will behave as any other bonded omega -when every fiber of his character points to his _peculiarity_  in his designation- is astounding,” Hux stated, squaring his shoulders, “I implore you to take your own advice and ‘don’t be a fool’.”

Kylo’s blood ran hot at the look of calm and determination reflected in Hux’s pale green eyes, and took no small amount of pleasure in scenting Rhane’s uncertainty. Still, Rhane outweighed Hux by a stone and he seemed to decide he’d had enough, “Don’t patronize me, pup. Challenge me like a proper alpha or step aside.”

“I did _try_ to reason with you, but if you insist on brawling like animals, so be it.” Hux shruged off his great coat.

Rhane huffed in amused disbelief and released Kylo and shoved him back before mimicking Hux and throwing his own greatcoat to the deck, “Perhaps after I send you to medbay with a broken jaw and a few cracked ribs the Supreme Leader will decide to give me your ship too, Armitage. It was only dumb luck and an unwarranted endearment to your betters that got you to where you are today. You don’t deserve the Finalizer, _or your stripes_.”

Kylo watched as Hux’s expression shifted from a dutiful resignation for this challenge to a deep seated and passionate rage aggravated by his colleagues words. Hux growled, and the sound of it went straight to Ren’s core, raising his hair on end, setting a shiver to dance down his spine, and the distinct slip of slick between his thighs. The room suddenly felt too hot and Kylo had trouble focusing.

Both alphas were dressed down to their undershirts before bringing their fists up and starting to circle slowly. Hux waited patiently for Rhane to make the first move, eyes hyper focused and stance deceptively vulnerable. They had both agreed that exploiting Rhane's overconfidence was the surest way to defeating him.

Rhane made the first move after a few short moments, he swung out with his clenched fist which nearly collided with its target, but Hux ducked the blow and retreated back out of Rhane’s reach. Rhane swung again, and again while Hux placed himself carefully just out of reach, occasionally employing a sound front kick to push Rhane back if he got too close. The occasional blows infuriated Rhane, and after a few more minutes of this carefully orchestrated strategy Rhane growled in frustration.

"Are we going to dance, Armitage, or fight?” Rhane jeered, throwing another swing which missed its mark.

Hux mearly sneered at Rhane, who was tiering, and ducked again to avoid a right hook that left Rhane off balance. Seizing the sudden opportunity, Hux dropped to the ground and swung out his leg, effectively sweeping a booted foot out from under Rhane who unbalanced and fell. Hux rolled forward as Rhane attempted to right himself and wrapped an arm around the larger alphas neck, bracing his wrist against his other arm and squeezed. It was a dangerous ploy, but the throat was one of the few weaknesses Hux could exploit in Rhane's larger frame. Kylo held his breath and watched helplessly as Hux tried to force Rhane into submission.

Rhane flung his arm out and managed to knock his fist against Hux’s temple before Hux could tuck his head safely behind the other man’s skull. The muted impact of the blow made Kylo flinch, a sympathetic ache throbbing along his own temple as Hux's pale skin imediatly began to bruise. Despite the direct hit, Hux recovered quickly and snarled before throwing his knee into the larger alphas spine. Rhane let out a roar of pain and began attempting to pry the younger alpha's arm from his throat. Hux was growling something into Rhane’s ear that Kylo couldn’t make out over the scuffle of fabric and boots against the decking. Whatever it was, made Rhane’s eyes go wide, and struggle harder against Hux’s choking grip.

It wasn’t hard to see that Rhane was quickly becoming oxygen deprived, his attempts to escape Hux’s hold were weakening, his face going off color.

Kylo was coloring too, but for wholly different reasons. He’d never seen Hux exert any physical power, and he was startled to find that he very much liked what he saw. Hux’s sinewy muscles strained harder against Rhane’s neck and the effort of maintaining his hold on his opponent made Hux’s jaw work together and a sheen of sweat to glisten across his skin. There was a trickle of blood running from Hux's brow, apparently the blow to his head was harder then he had thought, Kylo found the bright red streak hypnotizing, his attention completely drawn away from Rhane and his weak attempts to throw his head back to crack against Hux’s. There was another moment of struggle, but Rhane finally succumbed to unconsciousness. Hux loosened his grip slightly, not wanting to kill the alpha, but stayed locked around him for another minute or so to make sure Rhane wasn't faking. Once satisfied the other alpha wouldn't wake for a time, Hux slowly and carefully released his chokehold and stood with a sharp look to Ren.

Hux's body language oozed confidence, superiority, safety... Kylo was riveted. 

He’d known that Hux stood a good chance at beating Rhane, but he hadn’t expected such a carnal response to rise up in him as it did now in the presence of the victorious alpha. Kylo, in that moment, wanted nothing more then to shamelessly throw himself at Hux’s feet and beg for his champion to claim him. Kylo was too far gone, easily suggestible now to his heat laden hormones, Kylo felt singularly drawn to Hux; but even recognizing this, Kylo found he didn't care. His knees went weak beneath him and he didn’t notice the way he’d tilted his head, exposing his neck, until Hux started toward him with a low growl. The guttural sound made Kylo’s eyes flutter shut in sweet surrender.

“Yesterday evening you made it clear that _this_ isn’t what you wanted,” Hux said, “unless it proved absolutely necessary.”

Kylo forced his eyes open and instantly met Hux’s - the pale green of his irises were made thin by his fat pupils - Kylo breathed deeply, greedily tasting Hux’s scent, “I’ve changed my mind.” Kylo decided.

“This wasn’t the deal,” Hux said, even as he swayed closer, transfixed on Kylo’s pale throat. 

“Hux, please,” Kylo whimpered, straining to make his scent gland accessible, tried to make as much of his flesh available to Hux as he could. Hux didn’t come any closer and it made Kylo’s heated blood scream with need. “Hux- _Alpha_ … claim me.” Kylo demanded impatiently, glaring up at the indecisive alpha. Kylo was certain that his blood would boil him alive if Hux refused, and the thought of that refusal made Kylo growl, deep and dangerously.

“Hush, now,” Hux admonished. He reached up and twined his long pale fingers into Kylo’s dark hair, pulling the omega’s head further to the side. His breath ghosted across Kylo’s neck which made the omega tremble, “I’m going to take good care of you, Ren.”

To seal the promise, Hux leaned forward and bit down into Kylo’s bared throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hux and Kylo get more than what they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh don't mind me, I'm just here delivering on a promise of sin. 
> 
> You're all enablers, <3 Enjoy!

Ren sighed against the sharp pain of Hux’s teeth and moaned appreciatively when his alpha relieved the punishing pressure of his bite to lick soothingly along the raw and bleeding crescents. The claim was a raw, angry inflamed splash of color adorning Ren’s flushed and beauty marked neck. Hux pulled away to inspect the mark, approving of the beading blood shining the color of synthesised kyber. The sight and taste of the mark made Hux groan and press his nose greedily against Kylo’s jaw to breathe him in.

“You taste even better than I dreamt you might,” Hux whispered against Kylo’s overheated skin.

Kylo tugged Hux nearer by his belt loops and ground forward with his hips against Hux’s thigh. They both groaned at the friction, “Dream of me often, Hux?” Kylo asked, breathless but no less teasing for it.

“Periodically,” Hux admitted, peeling away from Ren to consider the still unconscious alpha laying sprawled on the deck.

Ren might have found it in him to taunt Hux further if it weren't for the pressing desire to be fucked, Kylo took hold of Hux’s wrist, “Want you.”

Hux spared a glance at his co-commander before finding his attention drawn again to the unconscious defeated alpha, “First I must deal with Rhane.”

A trickle of emotion not belonging to Ren throbbed with intense loathing and sizzled along Kylo’s synapses.

It only took a moment before Kylo understood - a bond not of the Force, but of a claim. As Kylo contemplated the set of Hux’s jaw, his purpled and bloody temple, and flared nostrils, Ren felt connected and violently drawn to Hux’s mind; the new connection was more vibrant than the Force and Kylo could taste the flavor of Hux’s emotions, the sensation was easily slipped into and out of, as natural as breathing.

Hux’s glare reminided Kylo of the alpha’s unheard words only moments ago while he’d choked out Rhane, and curiosity got the better of him.

“What did you say to him?” Kylo asked, in an attempt to distract himself from the growing need for Hux to be nearer.

Pride and a fierce protectiveness welled up in Hux’s mind and the echo of it raced along their new bond. A heady concoction that went straight to Kylo’s core.

“I told him that if he made further unwanted advances on my mate he would have an _accident_ ,” Hux said cooly, his eyes ever vigilant and calculating as they ran over Rhane’s prone form.

Now bonded, Kylo would be well within his own rights to kill Rhane if the alpha touched him; Rhane would be far worse off with Kylo’s unleashed fury than Hux’s, but the protective gesture was sexy regardless. An onslaught of irrational delight inspired by Hux’s ruthlessness had Kylo shivering with arousal.

Hux turned sharply to fix Ren with his piercing green eyes, “I felt that,” he said curiously, “Is this what the Force feels like? Do you feel everyone's emotion this way?”

Kylo shook his head slowly and closed the distance between them again, “This is more acute.”

Hux hummed, and Kylo felt him curiously prod against Kylo’s own mind, “You should go,” Hux said distractedly, “I’ll meet you in your quarters shortly… after I’ve dealt with _this_ ,” He said, nudging his booted toe against Rhane’s limp shoulder.  
  
With the sense that Hux would deal with Rhane expediently and a taste of Hux’s anticipation bright along his consciousness, Kylo agreed with a nod, “Don’t keep me waiting,” Kylo warned before stepping over Rhane and exiting the room.

 

 

The route back to Ren’s quarters flew by indistinctly, his body on autopilot while his mind consumed itself with lust and contained the nervous excitement that coursed through him. When the door to his personal quarters sealed behind him Kylo was quick to strip the too irritating clothing from his hot skin. He haphazardly tossed the cloth into the laundry bin before he climbed onto his bed; which had offered sanctuary to a migration of all the blankets and pillows from throughout his quarters. Ren pulled the largest of his pillows to his chest and buried his face in its softness and his chest ached with a coil of want and his core wound tighter while Kylo waited impatiently for Hux, wishing that the scent of the pillow wasn’t Kylo’s own.

It hadn’t been fourty-five minutes before Kylo heard the swish of his quarters main door open and close.

Hux’s scent proceeded him into the bedroom and Kylo felt his body respond, but it was nothing compared to the all consuming need that overtook him when Hux stepped into his room. The alpha had showered -a proper shower not a sonic- his hair was still dark from dampness, his temple had been treated with bacta, and he wore a set of standard issue sweatpants and a black undershirt. When Hux approached Kylo’s makeshift nest, Ren also noticed the alpha had draped a neatly folded blanket over his arm. The sight excited Kylo and he sat up, quickly abandoning his less desirable pillow.

“I hope it wasn’t presumptuous of me, but I thought you might like this,” Hux said, offering Ren the blanket and looking sheepish.

Ren snatched it eagerly from Hux’s hands and pressed the material to his nose with a deep inhale. The powerful scent of Hux permeated his mind like a drug and Kylo’s eyes drifted closed with gratification.

Hux hummed, clearly pleased that the gift was well received.

Ren opened his eyes again at the sound and dropped the heavily scented blanket to his lap in favor of pulling the source to him, “Thank you,” Kylo mumbled against Hux’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” Hux said, then, “May I join you?”

“Yes,” Ren growled, and he impatiently pulled Hux forward to fall none-too-gently over him.

Hux landed with a huff but quickly made himself comfortable, straddling Ren’s hips and exploring Kylo’s chest with cool hands.

Kylo shifted and rolled his hips experimentally to gain some friction, “Like what you see?”

“I do,” Hux said, giving Kylo’s chest a reverent squeeze.

There was a sense of urgency and anticipation accompanying the touch that evoked a mixture of apprehension and gratification in Kylo. He knew through their bond that Hux was considering how Kylo’s body would change -look like, feel like, smell like- if he were to conceive. The idea of pups was still unpalatable to Kylo, but Hux’s feelings on the matter bled into his own and offered a new -desirable- impression on the matter.

Hux’s touch gentled, “We don’t need to do this,” Hux said, plucking Kylo from his thoughts, “Your body says yes, but I can feel that _you_ don’t want this… mating wasn’t part of our bargain.”

“I want _this_ ,” Kylo said, and he reached down to cup Hux’s straining erection, Hux groaned and swayed forward to press into Kylo’s touch, the reaction made Kylo feel powerful, “You’re sensing my disquiet regarding pups. Also…” and Kylo disliked admitting it, “I’ve never done this before.”

“You’re a virgin?” Hux asked, surprise sparked along their bond.

“Is that a problem for you?” Kylo asked, still boldly pressing the heel of his palm against Hux’s cock, despite the uncertainty that tumbled about in his gut.

“On the contrary,” Hux said leaning down over Kylo to press an open mouthed kiss to the omega’s jaw, “I hadn’t anticipated the honor of being your first,” Hux continued laying soft kisses along Kylo’s jaw, up to his ear where he nibbled teasingly. The alpha’s hands slid along Kylo’s neck and into his dark hair, “On the matter of pups, I won’t deny that I want them. Someday.”

 _Hux_ mentioning pups sent a thrill down Ren’s spine, but Kylo chalked the feeling up to Hux’s lips and teeth engaging his earlobe in a foreign but exceedingly pleasant way and the tangling of his pale fingers in Kylo’s hair.

Hux continued in a reassuring tone, “Will it ease your mind to know that if we mate tonight you won't fall pregnant?” Clearly sensing the confusion in Kylo’s silence, Hux continued, “I’ve been vigilantly receiving contraceptive injections since my graduation from the academy. I could pull up my medical records, if you’d like.”

Kylo was nonplussed. He lay there with one hand on his alpha’s arousal and the other over Hux’s hip, unsure what to do with this frankly surprising information. Finally Kylo spoke, “Why?”  
  
Hux rocked back slightly to look Kylo in the eye, “I’m a bastard Ren. I won’t condemn a pup to live a childhood like my own.” A hollow sense of loneliness and spiteful neglect passed between them, and with it, an unexpected wave of respect rose up in Ren for his alpha.

Alphas don't take birth control, it was ‘un-alpha like’ and ‘taboo’, most alphas simply didn’t care past the ends of their knots… but not Hux. Kylo swiftly took back every condescending and hateful thing he’d ever thought about the man. Hux was anything _but_ self absorbed and Kylo felt shame for having ever thought it of him. The new information was well received, Snoke had advised Kylo against suppresents -as it interfered with his ability to wield the Force- so the cloud of unease surrounding mating was swept away by Hux's preparedness. 

Kylo didn’t need to see Hux’s records, he felt the honesty in his assertion, and it solidified his decision, “Knot me,” Kylo whispered against Hux’s lips, the heat from his core radiating along his veins to ignite a fevered lust for Hux. He began fumbling with the strings of Hux’s sweatpants.

Hux raised an eyebrow, a trickle of amusement sang along the bond before quickly resolving to eager agreement rivaling Kylo's own, “Gladly.”

Hux sat up and stripped his top away, revealing a pale chest and lightly freckled shoulders; he dropped the article to the ground before shifting to help Ren slide Hux’s sweats over his hips and expose his swollen cock. Kylo bit the inside of his cheek to stifle the moan that welled up in his throat. Hux’s cock was gorgeous, flushed, head already wet with drooling pre cum, and the base thickened with arousal. Kylo stilled beneath Hux at the sight, in a desperate state of wanting, but also made tense by the gravity of the situation and its repercussions.

“For an omega in heat, you keep extraordinarily calm,” Hux noted, running his hands down along Kylo’s sides and appreciating the mountains and valleys of Kylo’s chiseled form, “It’s exceedingly attractive.”

“I don’t feel calm,” Kylo answered, sure that Hux could feel the throb of Ren’s cock beneath him and frantic desire through their bond.

Hux smiled; it was a fragile, fleeting thing, and Kylo wished to see it again, “No, _calm_ may have been the incorrect word; but you seem to have your wits about you. That hasn’t been my previous experience.”

The thought of his alpha mounting another sent sparks of jealous rage through Kylo, “Perhaps the clarity of my thoughts is due to our bond,” Kylo suggested, a not-so-subtle reminder that Kylo was more deserving of Hux’s attention than any writhing omega whore he’d fucked in his past. 

Hux hummed thoughtfully but looked down at Kylo with an affection that was deeply felt, “No. It’s _you_.”

Kylo accepted the praise, even though he remained dubious of its merit, “Are you going to compliment or fuck me?”

“I should think both,” Hux said, pressing his hand against Kylo’s shoulder and lifting his weight from Kylo, “Slide further up, let me have a proper look at you.”

Ren was quick to comply with the request, moving his weight to his elbows and heels to scoot backward and rest against the headboard. Hux followed, predatory in pursuit, and laid his hands on Kylo’s knees to apply a gentle pressure. Kylo yielded to the touch and allowed his knees to be lifted against his chest only to release an overwhelmed breath as Hux eased Kylo’s thighs apart and settled on his stomach between them, “What are you?-” Kylo trailed off, unsure of Hux’s aim.

“Inform me promptly if you don’t enjoy something, or you become uncomfortable,” Hux said, trailing his right hand down the inside of Kylo’s leg to his groin.

“...alright,” Kylo agreed curiously, as he watched Hux scent Kylo’s left inner thigh with his cheek, all the while held captive by Hux’s unwavering gaze. When his cheek came close to Kylo’s soaking entrance Hux eased two fingers into the omega’s slick heat and gave Kylo’s thigh an open mouthed kiss. White-hot pleasure shocked Kylo at the stretch and slide of the intrusion and the slight pleasured pain of suction of Hux’s mouth. Kylo gasped for breath and clutched handfuls of the sheets to ground himself, “Fffuck!”

Hux chuckled, plunged his fingers further into Kylo’s hole and licked a stripe from his bruising thigh, through the slick, and up Kylo’s full cock. Kylo was having trouble keeping his eyes open with the onslaught of new sensation. He threw his head back and groaned, overwhelmed, when Hux opened his jaw and swallowed Kylo’s cock. Completely washed away in pleasure, Kylo couldn’t process the deeply satisfied hum Hux made, while the alpha adopted a slow synchronized rhythm. Hux had Kylo squirming above him, coming apart beautifully with his fingers and mouth.

Kylo managed to collect himself enough to look down at Hux with half lidded eyes and was rewarded with the sight of the corner of Hux’s eyes crinkling with a happy amusement and the added input of gratitude and heavy arousal through the bond. Hux freed Kylo’s cock from between his lips, “I want you to cum for me like this,” he said, plunging a third finger into Kylo’s tight heat and pressing the digits harder and faster into the omega, “I want you to spill into my mouth so you can taste yourself there when I take you,” Hux didn’t wait for Kylo’s answer, but took him back into his mouth.

“Kriffing stars, Hux-” Kylo panted, trying very hard not to crush Hux between his thighs to keep him there, “Fuck-” Kylo’s chest heaved, feeling the familiar tightness building in his core, edging closer and closer. Hux was exceptionally skilled, and for the time being Kylo couldn’t spare a brain cell to be jealous over how he’d come by such skill. Kylo’s thighs trembled, his abs clenched, his shoulders curled in as his chest hallowed with the building tension; his mouth hung open and Kylo forgot how to exhale, only able to take quick desperate shallow breaths as his senses narrowed to Hux’s ministrations, “I’m-” Kylo threw his head back again, and with one hand he released the blankets and buried his fist in Hux’s damp hair, holding the alpha down around his cock, whimpering and shaking, “Hux, I’m-” Hux’s hand slid gently up Kylo’s side and stroked along his ribs encouragingly. Hux’s gentle touch was too much and yet not quite enough to push Kylo over the edge… his alpha growled.

Kylo felt like he’d been punched. Blinding pleasure ripped though him, his muscles seized and he was swept away by the primal contractions that pushed hot thick ropes of cum into his mates mouth and drew Hux’s talented fingers deeper within him. It was the best orgasm Kylo could remember having, leaving his limbs humming and mind weightless, gasping desperately to catch his breath and taking in the heavy scent of Hux, Kylo was left floating.

Kylo was still swimming in the afterglow when Hux released Kylo’s softening cock and gently removed his fingers from Kylo with a filthy squelch. Body still trembling from his release, Kylo was only distantly aware of Hux as he crawled up Kylo’s body wearing the look of a very satisfied cat. Hux allowed the taste of Kylo’s spend run across his tongue, savoring it before he swallowed with a content sigh before leaning over his mate and licking over Kylo’s lower lip. Kylo, still boneless, drew Hux nearer and deepened the kiss.

Ren Licked into his alpha’s mouth and groaned with renewed interest at the taste of himself on Hux’s tongue.

Kylo could sense Hux’s heightened arousal by Kylo’s enthusiastic response to the kiss and felt the alpha press his hips forward to grind his painfully hard erection alongside Kylo’s spent cock with a groan of relief. Kylo was surprised to feel the easy slide of his alpha’s throbbing cock and broke the kiss. Ren pushed against Hux’s shoulders, pushing him back just enough to look between them and see that Hux’s cock was dribbling an obscene amount of precum, his knot already creating a slight swell at his base. Through the bond Kylo could feel Hux’s desperation to rut into him, and taking pity, Kylo leaned forward to take Hux back into their kiss.

He spread his legs further in invitation and pulled Hux’s hips forward to meet with his own and sighed, “I want you inside me.”

Hux didn’t need telling twice. He reached down between their bodies to guide himself to Kylo’s slick stretched hole and rested his forehead against Kylo’s as he pressed steadily inside. Kylo groaned happily at the stretch and fullness Hux’s cock offered and once Hux was fully seated Kylo wrapped his ankles around Hux’s back so they could bask in the sensation of being joined. The bond did curious things to their perceptions. There was a reciprocal quality where Kylo could at once feel his own physical stretch and pleasant ache of being filled by Hux while also being acutely aware of the hot slick tightness which Hux’s own body was experiencing. Hux seemed likewise affected and they both savored the newness until the urge to thrust forward was too great to resist any longer for Hux.

The first draw back of Hux’s hips was excruciatingly slow, but was followed by a quick deep thrust forward that had Kylo mewling, “Yes. Harder.”

“You _would_ like it rough,” Hux huffed, but his tone exposed the lack of any negativity in the observation.

Any quip Kylo might have had was instantly lost by Hux’s sudden adoption of a hard quick pace. Hux’s fingers dug into Kylo’s sides and his teeth found their way to Kylo’s peaked nipples to nibble and suck, the attention quickly had Kylo’s body stirring with renewed interest. Kylo didn’t trust himself to not scratch or bruise Hux with his hands so he lifted his arms and grabbed the headboard with a punishing grip, his vocabulary reduced to “Yes!” and “So good!” and “Hux!” as Hux worked himself within Kylo.  
  
“I’m not going to last at this pace,” Hux warned, panting against Kylo’s throat.  
  
“Want your cum in me,” Kylo whimpered desperately, pressing back against Hux’s thrusts, “Knot me.”

“Fuck-” Hux gasped, bringing one palm to press low over Kylo’s abdomen, over his womb where his cock was knocking hard against Kylo’s cervix, his thrusts becoming non uniform, sharper with each drive forward.  
  
Kylo, high on the potent scent of desire and burning passion of his mate, reached between their joined bodies to lay his own hand over Hux’s and stretch his neck to lick over Hux’s own scent gland in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Greatly enjoying the feel of Hux’s thickening cock inside him and the addition of the compression of his abs, Kylo was hard again. He rotated his hips in small tight circles to get some friction against Hux’s belly and push himself further down Hux’s cock.

Hux gasped, sweat trickled from his brow. He thrust with determined focus, while his mind fixated on the need to breed, to mark Kylo in the deepest way; and Kylo felt the intensity of Hux’s desire and groaned, reveling in the feeling, and pressed harder against Hux’s hand, “Do it,” Kylo crooned, “Fill me with your pups, Hux.”

“Kylo-” Hux sobbed, his tone warning and strained, his shoulders rigid with tension.

Kylo felt the tightness in Hux’s chest, the shiver of lust and desire blossoming through him as it overflowed his senses, Kylo was vaguely aware that his teeth had sunken into Hux’s neck, the taste of copper filling his mouth and the sound of Hux hissing at the pain and Kylo dropped his head back to the bed. Hux’s thrusts were more difficult with the rapid swelling of his knot, and Hux only managed three or four more thrusts before he roughly forced his knot inside Kylo, with his hips pressed flushed against him his knot bloomed and tied them together. Hux’s eyes squeezed shut and he wrapped his arm around Kylo tightly, forehead resting against Kylo’s brow. Hux’s thrusts became a small rocking of his hips in a desperate attempt to be as deep as possible. Hux cried out in pleasure, and his cock throbbed and twitched as he came, pulsing hot thick cum into his mate and taking greedy shivering breaths as he held Kylo tightly.  
  
The tsunami of Hux’s orgasm hit Kylo hard, and he jerked his hips up as his own cock responded to the phantom stimulation, his spend slicked their bellies and joined hands. Kylo let out a long groan of contentment and relaxed into the soft pillows and heaps of blankets, enjoying the last feeble pulses of Hux’s cock inside him, the revrent petting of Hux’s hand between them, and the affection that flowed between them in the afterglow.

Hux took a moment to recover his breath and stir above him, testing the seal of their bodies. Kylo felt the pull of the tie and whimpered tiredly, “Lay back down,”

Hux did, and was quiet for a long time as he looked down into Kylo’s deep brown eyes as they waited for his knot to go down, “Did you mean what you said?” He asked hesitantly.

“Mmm? About the pups?” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded shortly in answer.

“You really want them don’t you?” Kylo asked, a curious but sleepy smile spreading across his face.

“I do. Yes,” Hux answered.

Kylo’s shy smile widened and he reached up to cup Hux’s face, “I’ll allow you to breed me properly when your Starkiller project is complete,” Hux’s silent shock made Kylo chuckle, “Stars know you won’t have time for them while you’re planning. But until then, I don’t see why we shouldn’t practice.”

Disbelieving gratitude and excitement hummed through the bond and Hux leaned down and kissed Kylo who returned it happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving this little fic open to the possibility of a PWP chapter two... but the idea I've got in mind is entirely self indulgent and not at all a part of the prompt. So for now, since this meets the criteria for the prompt, I've posted it. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you came back later to find more filth here. ;)


End file.
